Parallel
by Queen of Faerie
Summary: One day, an angel and a mermaid meet. Destined to love and fall, they live with and for only each other, but the world is cruel, and love does not so easily survive. Dramione. ONESHOT. Mostly AU but is set in Hogwarts at the end. Rated for violence.


His wings beat steadily, stirring up the air around him. He reached up above his head to run his fingers through the clouds. As moisture quickly gathered on his fingers, he drew his hand back and put them in his mouth.

The salt water underneath him was undrinkable and the streams on Earth were too filthy to drink, that added with the fact that cloud vapor was the purest water in this world made it the ideal source of water for him.

With a big flap of his strong feathered wings, he rose above the cloud level and dipped both of his hands into the cloud. Water pooled in the cup his hands made, and he raised his hands up to his mouth to drink. This time, he tasted a foul taste in the water. Frowning, he scanned the clouds beneath him and noticed grey streaks snaking through the clouds. His frown deepened and he tucked in his wings and fell through the sky.

After a few minutes, he righted himself and spread his wings to stop his descent.

His silver eyes scanned the carnage below.

An entire village was burning, the smoke climbing from the straw houses and soaking in the clouds and skies. Human carcasses dotted the ground, some half burned and mutilated while others held evidence of having been feasts for animals.

A crease appeared between his fair eyebrows as he flew even lower. He began to feel the heat from the fires and smell the blood. He flew lower and lower until his bare feet touched the dry cracked ground, burnt and blackened by the flames.

Draconis walked through the village, carefully minding the fire and observing the bodies as he went. The majority were old men and women, and young children, most likely the young and fertile had been taken by the raiders.

He stopped in front of a corpse of a young boy. He had dried tear tracks and blood on his face, and bruises and cuts all over his body. Draco's mercury eyes narrowed on the ground beneath the boy.

He laid in a puddle of blood and the raiders' seed.

Sneering in disgust, he spread his ivory wings and, with a big flap, rose from the ground, flying away from what was left of the village.

* * *

She tilted her head from left to right as she worked out the kinks in her neck. She layed back on the warm rock she was sitting on and curled her blue fish tail around the base to keep from slipping off.

The sun's rays was pleasantly warm for a short while before it became too hot for her and she slipped back into the cool water, letting it cool her body as she drifted in the current.

She turned her head slightly as a foul smell reached her nose. She jerked up her head and used her tail to right herself as she noticed that the smell was drifting downstream with the current.

She frowned as the scent grew stronger; usually the smell of anything was rare in the water, to have a smell this strong was unknown to her.

Haemarmean furrowed her brows and flicked her tail and took off upstream.

The smell grew stronger as she swam and she was about to turn back when she saw a grey shape drifting in the river.

Curiosity bade her to find out so she swam towards it only to reel back in disgust.

It was a human corpse.

When she got over her shock, Haemarmean swam closer to the corpse to examine it.

It was the corpse of a woman. Her eyes were glassy and stared unseeingly at Haemarmean. She suffered from several knife wounds in her chest area, although the river had washed away most of the blood. Haemarmean cocked her head to the side when she saw something curious. She hooked her arms around the stiff ones of the woman and used her tail to propel her toward the river bank. There, she heaved the woman onto the ground.

She then pulled herself out of the river. She then rolled the woman over onto her back.

Where her stomach should have been was a huge hole.

She gasped in horror and reeled back desperately, dragging her body through the dry dirt with her arms. She leaned over the river bank and gagged painfully for a few moments.

When she recovered, she splashed water on her face before using her hands to drag herself back to the corpse. She leaned over and tried to ignore the smell as she observed the corpse. She frowned when she noticed that the hole in her stomach wasn't empty.

This time, she did empty the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

_An unborn baby._

She dragged herself back into the river and swam down stream furiously, looking for the mouth of the river where she could escape down into the depths of the ocean.

Away from the foul stench.

Away from the evidence that humans were ruining her world.

Away.

* * *

Draconis' stormy eyes scanned the blue water below him as he soared over the ocean. He titled his wings and veered to the left, letting himself drop in altitude slightly. He glided for a few moments before he drew his white wings in and and started beating them again.

He closed his eyes and let the wind breeze across his face. It was nearing the end of summer, and the temperature was starting to cool slightly.

He opened his eyes and saw a flash of light below him.

He immediately halted and looked down.

The sunlight was glinting off the sea, but the flash he had seen had been sharper than that. He squinted and saw a dark shape under the water.

Shrugging, he began flying again, putting off the glint as a large fish jumping out of the sea.

And he was right.

Essentially.

* * *

Haemarmean weaved her way through the long strands of seaweed.

Her pace was slow and gentle, after furiously swimming down the river, her tail ached and she felt more tired than she had in a while.

She sighed and looked down and a stream of bubbles escaped her mouth in a scream.

Her eyes widened in panic and she used her arms to pull herself out of the grasp of the strand of seaweed that had been trying to curl itself around her tail.

The strand retreated with what seemed like a sullen flick.

She looked at it incredulously before laughing.

She had encountered carnivorous plants before and knew how to get out of the snares of one. She felt like a tiny girl again, screaming and cringing away from every little threat.

She grinned, still high from her adrenaline rush. She took off towards the surface of the sea.

When she broke the surface of the water, she curled her flippers so that she arched backwards as beautifully as any dolphin.

She parted the water headfirst and righted herself a few meters below the water. She squinted up at the sky. She could have sworn that she she had seen a white flying object.

There. A pair of white wings beating in the sky.

She turned and started swimming downwards again, thinking that it was merely a strange large bird.

And she was right.

Essentially.

* * *

Draconis formed a bowl with his hands and dipped them into the stream. He raised them to his mouth and drank, relishing the cool clean water.

After he had drank his fill, he stood up and stretched his wings, casting a long shadow on the wet ground.

He decided to walk through the forest seeing as the winds were strong today. He could navigate them, but it would be tricky, and besides, he hadn't felt cool soil on his feet for too long.

He walked aimlessly for a while before he emerged at the edge of the forest where it bordered on the sea.

He stared out that the ocean, taking in it's calm beauty. He sighed and looked down.

There was a face staring up at him from the water.

He immediately launched himself into the air, feet morphing into talons, his wings poised to dive and kill.

He blinked.

The face blinked up at him. It was a girl.

His wings stopped beating for a second, and he dipped down slightly.

He saw a glimmering tail, and in the next instant, she was gone.

* * *

Weeks had past since Haemarmean had seen that strange winged man, and she had not returned to the spot where she did.

She had left something there, however. A silver charm of an otter that she had found at the bottom of a lake that she had found when she was quite young. It had been her lucky charm for ages, and when she had swam away from the...bird man, the leather cord around her neck had caught in a rock, and she had ripped it in her hast to escape.

It was most likely still there, caught under that same rock. She just had to swim there, grab it, and leave...and possibly catch a glimpse of him.

If he didn't spear her with his talons.

* * *

Draconis stared at the otter charm in his hand. You could tell that it had been silver at some point, but it's time in the sea had blacken and rusted it severely.

He heard the water ripple before the little wave reached his vision. He didn't bother to turn around, having been tricked into thinking it was her by little water animals several times already.

"I hope I don't have to wrestle that from you"

Draco turned around slowly, the charm clenched tightly in his fist.

The girl titled her head as she watched the man take her in.

He was very tall, but not as big as she had thought he would be, just slightly bigger than the average human. His hair was very pale, a light golden color that seemed to glow silver in the sunlight. He wore no clothes and no shoes, and his body was completely smooth from a strange lack of bruises or imperfections.

His most interesting feature, was obviously his wings. They protruded from his back and folded up like a bird's. His feathers were a light champagne color, each longer than the length of her hand.

She waited patiently for him to take her in, her long brown hair, bared midriff and long glistening tail, similar to that of a fish's.

After a while, he looked up and met her eyes.

He opened his mouth before closing it, unsure of what to say.

He eventually unclosed his fist and tossed the charm softly to her.

She picked it up from where it had landed in front of her and looked back up at him.

"I'm Haemarmean" she said softly.

"Draconis" he replied.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since that day. Their infatuation bloomed into a full blown romance. Not a day went by without them seeing each other.

She swam up to the little cove every morning and waited for him to come.

They spent the day talking and playing, and with each moment they spent together, the deeper in love they fell.

It was a perfect romance.

Too perfect.

They should have seen it coming.

* * *

"Draconis?" she yelled, the thunder drowning out her voice.

Haemarmean was currently trying to stay upright as she floated in a stormy sea.

They had decided to meet at a little beach today, but Hermione had arrived later than usual due to the harsh currents and little amount of light that was filtering down through the black clouds.

"Draconis!" she yelled again, this time more desperately.

She squinted through the downfall and saw a figure on the beach. Sighing in relief, she dove under the water and made her way toward the beach.

She surfaced and immediately started coughing, the rain was heavy, the water was pouring into her throat and streaming into her eyes.

Haemarmean pushed aside her hair and looked around desperately.

"Haemarmean!" a desperate voice cried out.

She turned and saw Draconis urgently limping toward her, holding his left arm gingerly and wincing at every step.

"Leave!" he screamed. "Leave now!"

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, only to be dragged on shore by a man behind her.

She flailed in his grasp, trying to no avail to wriggle out of arms. But soon another human man held on to her, and between them she could not escape.

More men began to file in from where trees lined the edge of the beach. They threw ropes around Draconis and began wrapping up his wings, and although he tried to fly away, he could not.

More men began tying her arms together behind her back, and two other men held her tail steady.

Her eyes began streaming when she saw a human holding a knife walking toward her.

"No! Please!" she screamed, pleading.

A little way from her, Draconis was still trying to break free but almost his entire body had been wrapped and tied with rope. Seeing her position, he roared and struggled harder, but the ropes held.

The man holding the knife got closer to her.

She stared at the piece of metal with dread as the men's conversations filled her ears.

"Pretty, ain't she?"

"...idiots. Same place everyday..."

"...stupid rich from this."

She stared up at the faces of the men who held her, all jeering and smirking down at her.

The drops falling from the sky seemed to fall in slow motion and she saw the whole situation as if she were a stranger watching from a far.

Draconis' scream tore her out of it.

Looking down in surprise, she saw the hilt of the knife protruding from her stomach. As she heaved in a breath the knife shifted inside of her and blood gushed from around the silver blade.

As she began to go limp in the men's grasp and the edges of her vision started to fade to black, she saw Draconis finally be subdued and forced to his knees.

His head was roughly jerked upward and a knife was thrust through the pale column of his neck.

She watched mutely as her only love died before her as as men grabbed her tail and began ripping out her scales with strips of wood lined with nails.

A huge man began hacking at the base of Draco's wings with a large axe.

The pain radiating from her tail and stomach was mixed with the pain of watching Draco be mutilated and killed for human pleasures.

One of Draconis' beautiful wings dropped from his shoulder blades, golden feathers tainted with blood.

She closed her eyes.

The world faded and disappeared, until all that was left was the sound of gentle waves, calm and soothing.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1994_

"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione yelled, her wand pointing at Draco as he cowered against a stone pillar.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

He sighed "He's not worth it".

After a couple of tense seconds, Hermione lowered her wand.

Draco cracked open an eyelid, starting to smirk as he realized that Hermione wasn't going to hex him.

She turned away as if to walk back to the castle only to whirl around and slap Draco hardly across the cheek.

As her palm made contact with his face, a shock traveled up her arm and she jerked back roughly.

They both stared at each other in shock as memories flooded their minds.

A burning village, a blue tail, golden feathers, an axe, blood...

"Hermione?" Harry said hesitantly.

She turned around to look at where Harry and Ron were standing with a strange expression on their faces.

She swallowed before making her way quickly back to the castle without looking back once.

That night she found herself sitting in her bed in the Gryffindor common room with the curtains drawn and a strong Silencing charm placed on them.

She had skipped dinner and had went back her dormitory, telling Ron and Harry that she wanted to get a head start on her Transfiguration essay.

They didn't seem to believe her completely, but let her go anyway.

Hermione sat cross legged idly fingering her wand as she recalled the strange flashback that she had experienced. Most likely Malfoy had seen it too, judging from the expression on his face.

She didn't know what it meant though, did this mean that reincarnation truly existed? That humans had the ability to live multiple lives?

Hermione sighed, unsure of where this left her. Was she to start being civil with Malfoy because they had been in love in a past life?

She wrinkled her nose distastefully, she surely couldn't imagine the lovely and kind Draconis in the vision as the Draco Malfoy she knew today.

She was interrupted from her musings by a noise from somewhere in the room.

She pulled back the red curtains surrounding her bed and looked around the room. She frowned when she didn't see anything out of place.

She was about to pull the curtains back around when the noise came again.

Her eyes landed on a little paper plane that was repeatedly banging into the window.

She got up and walked over to the window warily.

When she opened the tainted window, the little plane flew in and landed on her desk, where it shuddered once before stilling.

She opened it with shaky fingers, and found the most surprising thing inside of it.

There was a little pocket in the paper airplane, and inside it was a little silver otter charm.

She held it up closer to her face to inspect it.

It was quite crude, obviously transfigured from another object. But it was clearly meant to resemble the otter charm that she had seen earlier that day.

She held it close to her chest and bit her lip, trying not to smile.

This time round, their story might have a happy ending.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **This has been stuck in my head for literally forever and I had to write it. Also, I had to take a break from WSML, I miss writing oneshots :( Sorry for those of you who are waiting for an update, I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. So drop a review if you feel like it, and tell me what you made of this story :) **ALSO: IMPORTANT Please tell me if you would be interested in a Tumblr,** I want to make one but if no one would look at it then why bother. Again, I'd be poting updates and inspiration pictures and whatnot, so please, leave a comment or a PM.

_Queen of Faerie_

**_Edit: THIS IS A ONESHOT. I have recieved several reviews and PMs asking me to continue it, and as of right now, I have no intention of doing so. So please don't expect me to update this story as it is meant to be a oneshot._**


End file.
